Introduction
by Renea
Summary: Amegakure no Sato is home to an amazing amount of Shinobi who have fled their village.As a result of this, the villagers are painfully aware of how little it takes for an exceptionally skilled ninja to “Outgrow their home village...DeiOC
1. Fortunate coincidences

Ok! Hi! So..umm... this may be a little weird, sorry. This is my first real Naruto fic, Using an OC from An RP between me and my friend. So yeah, And I'm taking the 100 themes challenge on Deviantart, Like, 100 Drawings, stories etc. that each fit into one of the 100 themes they give you. So this fits into the theme, Introduction, ( It'll make more sense in the second chapter, hopefully)But Like, I'm not sure if this is good or not, so Please review, and if you guys seem to like it, I'll post it onDeviantart 3So like, This takes place after the timeskip, afterSasori's death. So yeahI'm gonna write at least one more chapter, If you guys like it and review! I hope you enjoy the fic,Thank you!

Oh, and of course, Naruto, and all it's characters beling so Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC. And I'm, not making any money from any of this, this is just for fun. n.n

* * *

Amegakure no Sato is home amazing amount of Shinobi who have fled their village. It wasn't a rumour, It wasn't an label, it was a fact. As a result of this, the villagers are painfully aware of how little it takes for an exceptionally skilled ninja to "Outgrow" their village of origin. And when that happened, blood was usually shed.

Naturally, in a village riddled with deserters, a shinobi starting to show..._ Unusual_ promise, makes people wary. Perhaps it was her skill as a medic nin that made her talent with such a deadly weapon shady. Anyone watching the kunoichi train would agree, she was hardly a harmless healer. The fact that she _carried_ the thing to begin with raised eyebrows. Perhaps it was the glint in her eye while training, most likely an innocent thing, pride at the mastery she exercised over her weapon of choice. But to any already doubtful onlooker, it could easily seem suspicious. Observing her technique during missions, teammates began to note that, for a medic, she was awfully good at bashing in heads, and slashing out throats.

Usually, this would be welcome, as she could both help fallen comrades, and fend for herself, but the rumours of an instability in the heart of the kunoichi caused a certain apprehensiveness to develop instead. No one bothered to confirm the fact to these tales. Wether they were solid or a radical twist the words that came naturally with unusual talent. Either way, be it fair or unfair, the villagers decided that something had to be done. She had to be disposed of before an incident occurred.

The next morning, the team sent after the kunoichi had be dispatched of. Messily. Along with two other ninja that had tried to stop her as she escaped the village.

Or at least, that's what they had told him. As the blond nuke nin had passed through hidden rain, it was obvious that some calamity had taken place, and given the nature of his assignment, took interest. He left Quickly, suddenly more aware of the small object in the pocket of his cloak. The precious thing he would have to hand off to someone. A sudden wave of regret flooded the ex-rock nin, realising the true weight to his assignment. But he had to admit, this was a convenient. She was powerful, and, having only fled the night before, would still be in the area. Perfect.

A cold rain fell, but no one else seemed to notice, or care. The young nuke nin tilted his head to adjust his wide hat, to keep the rain off his hair. It was times like these that he really missed the use of his arms. He passed through the village gates, eyes scanning the woods that shot up on each side of the road. It would be more difficult that usual. But that's what made it fun.

* * *

XDDD ok, so I'm sure you can all guess who the guy is XDD Ok, so yeah, I know, it's weird, but, If you liked it, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! I'm only going to post a second chapter if you guys like it, so like, If I don't get fivereviews, I'll assume it's not worth continuing!But like, in the second chapter XDD people will actually be saying things XDD so it might be better. Ok, so thanks a lot for reading this! 


	2. Bingo

Ok XDD So yeah, it's me again! n.n Well, If anybody's reading this, thanks! And please review! And thank you very much, for the really nice review, that made me want to upload this chapter. I hope it's ok n.nso, again, I don't own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters n.n Prettymuch just the OC, who I pray isn't a mary sue. > So, yeah, thanks soo much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the fic n.n And, I switched the point of view! I'm sure you can all guess who this is, thoughXD Oh! And Potential spoilers for anyone who doesn't know what happens after the timeskip!

* * *

They call this the rain country for a reason, un. It started raining a little while after I got to the area, and hasn't stopped since. Not heavy or anything, but constant, which would make tracking my target hard, especially when they're used to the climate and surroundings.

Having left the night before she could easily have made it to the small town a bout an hour's walk from here, un. That would be a good place to start. If she wasn't still there, I could still ask around, I had a name, a description... someone was bound to have seen her pass by, and could point me in the right direction, un.

But that still leaves me an hour's walk with nothing but my thoughts. As odd as it seems, I've been trying to avoid thinking, un. Because I knew that, if I did, I'd end up dwelling on the point of my mission. It makes sense that it was me they picked for this, though I really wish they hadn't, un. I didn't wantto be the one to find someone to replace Sasori Danna...

Of course, there are other things that made them select me. Firstly, I **_look _**a lot less intimidating than most of the other Akatsuki's, and recruitment missions don't really work when you scare the person off, un. And secondly... I'm not good for much else right now. My left arm hanging limply in a sling beneath my cloak, (made useless by my assigned jinchuriki) and my right arm was taken right off in a later fight. Needless to say, I'm not much good fighting-wise, un. I mean, I was lucky my left forearm was still attache after being crushed like that... I can move it, barely, but it's painful and it shakes when I do. That's the downside to being an S-ranked criminal, un. You can't just waltz into a hospital, and ask a medic nin to help you.

I hadn't realised it before now, I'm almost at my destination, un. So either I've been walking faster than usual, or I've spent a whole hour thinking unhappy things. That's really not like me at all. It's all this rain, un. It's messing with my head, I swear.

Walking through the village, I don't have time to let my mind wander, un. Searching is all I can worry about now. As I said, one of the villager I had spoken with had given my a physical description, un. And her name. Now all I need is to find her...

To my frustration, about two hour's searching turn up nothing. Tired, and soggy, I see a nice little restaurant, un. It couldn't hurt to take a small break and dry off a little, maybe some one there's seen her.

Pushing the half-curtain out of the way, I quickly take a seat one of the stools at the far end of the counter. The older lady working there walks over towards me, drying a glass with a piece of cloth.

"Hi," She starts pleasantly. "Can I get you anything?"

I just shake my head, the hat sliding off it onto the counter. "No thank you, nothing yet, un." I just sit there for a while. The restaurant is empty, un so there wouldn't be anyone else to question. I'm about to ask her of she's seen anyone by the name I was given, when I hear the curtain being pushed aside, and soft footsteps.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the person moving to a seat farther down, and lift my head slightly, to get a better look. Blinking in surprise, I mentally go through the description the villager gave me. Late teens? Check. Female, check. Blue grey hair...Check. Sharp pointy object hanging from her belt? Definitely...Bingo.

The girl kept her head down, her face hidden behind her hair. But I can still see that the sleeveless shirt she's wearing is made of material preferred by rain nin, as it dries quickly. Which would be useful, as she's soaking wet, un.

The lady behind the counter repeats what she had asked me. The answer is surprisingly quiet. "Could I please just have a glass of water? I'm sorry, but I don't have any money with me..." The lady nodded, smiling.

"Water? Don't worry about it. We don't charge for that."

"Thanks," came the grateful reply. As the lady bustled off to the taps.

I reach painfully into one of the inside pockets of my cloak, seeing an opportunity. I threw my head slightly, discretely trying to catch the lady's attention, which I did, un. "Green tea please," I ask, dropping the coins on the counter. "For the girl over there, un." She nods uncertainly, not sure wether I was a nice guy, or some sort of creep. Maybe I'm a bit of both, un.

A few minutes later, the lady sets the glass down in front of her, then points over in my direction, speaking in a low voice I can't hear. She looks over at me, clearly surprised. Exactly what I had hoped she'd do, un, as that let me see the rain hitai ate she wore. "Thanks," she replies, eyeing me suspiciously. Now comes the tricky part of the assignment.

"You're from Amegakure?" I ask casually, smiling as I usually do.

She hesitates, un. Taking a sip of her tea, and setting it down before answering, looking away from me. "I used to be."

It's strange... She's not what I expected. I'm not entirely sure what that what I _was_ expecting, un. But it wasn't her. She hesitates, taking a sip of her tea, and setting it down before answering, looking away from me. "I used to be."

"You're missing nin?" I ask, trying to sound surprised over a fact I already know.

She looks over at me, carefully, taking another sip of her tea. "That's fine." I reassure. "My name's Deidara, un. I'm a nuke nin from Iwagakure." She seems surprised that I admit that so openly.

"My name's Baikan, Gin." She says after a moment. No doubt, deciding if she can trust me, un. I smile, the name confirming my suspicion. "What does an ex rock nin want with me?" She asks softly.

I grin, looking at her, as she's now lifted her head, and is studying me with steely grey eyes, refusing let down her guard, which would make things so much easier, un. But, she's actually talking to me now, so, I might as well just get to the point.

"I have a proposition for you, un. But you're just going to have to trust me."

* * *

Ok XDD well, there it is! Whenever I looked it up, it said that Deidara's hand had been crushed, and when that happened to Lee's arm it stayed attatched... So yeah XD I assumed that he still had one, but had pretty much lost the use of it. So, I hope you enjoyed it! And I'm really sorry if Gin is Mary Sueish at all! I tried my best to avoid that. So, once again, thank you for reading, and please review! 3 


	3. Agreements

Um... Ok! Chapter three! n.n So yeah... I started this fic before Deidara was seen with his other arm again, and before Tobi replaced Sasori XD So, I understand that it's kind of messed up, and I'm really sorry if that bothers anyone. Oh, and Ryuu is my friend's Akatsuki OC n.n There's gonna be some references to her made from here on, if there haven't been already XD So, yeah... the character Tsume Ryuu belongs to my friend Rin n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Tsume Ryuu belongs to Rin-San

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin shifted uncomfortably before looking me in the eyes again. "What is it you want?" I took a quick look around the room to make sure that we were indeed alone, before I briefly explained why I was there. She blinked at me for a moment, trying to make sense of what I had just told her. "So... wait...I'm not entirely sure I understand."

"That's ok, un!" I interrupted quickly, as the waitress was coming back into the restaurant area. "I can't explain anymore here. If you're interested at all, you can come with me, un. But you don't need to decide right now. I thought I saw an inn back when I was looking around, un. You must be tired. But if you'd rather work alone, un, I guess I'll just find someone else."

Using my elbow, I somehow managed to knock my hat off the counter, then kicked it back onto my head, a manoeuver that wasn't half as cool as it sounds, un. I'm sure I looked like a moron, but what else could I do? I was already stepping out onto the rainy street when I heard her call from behind me.

"Deidara San, Wait!"

I stopped, and smiled, un. I had hoped she'd agree. "You're interested then?" I asked happily, as I turned to face her. She nodded uncertainly, keeping her distance. Ok, so she doesn't trust me yet. Fair enough, un. I just hoped she's wasn't like Ryuu Sama that way.

She followed behind me to the inn, every so often I'd catch her studying my guardedly out of the corner of my eye. We reached the little inn after another short while walking - I was very happy to get out of the rain, un- and rented a one bed room agreeing that someone would sleep on the couch.

As soon as we got to the room, Gin disappeared into the bathroom, and I began the task of removing my waterlogged coat, un. Which is difficult when you can't use your arms. I knelt down, stepping on the hem of my cloak, and trying to force the buttons open by standing, un. But to my annoyance all that did was make me fall over. Even worse, I found myself unable to get back up.

I was in the middle of rocking back and forth, trying to roll onto my stomach so I could get up when I heard Gin's voice from behind me. "Deidara San? Um... Excuse me, but... What are you doing?"

I looked up at her, smiling embarrassed. "Gin San, can you help me get out of this cloak?"

"_Excuse me..._?"

"Oh!" I said quickly, noting her reaction. "I didn't mean anything strange by that, un. I honestly can't get out of this by myself."

"Why not?" She had walked over and knelt down beside me. "

"It's hard to explain, un."

She hesitantly undid the first few buttons, pausing then continuing when she saw the bandaging over my shirt. I saw her gasp a little when she realised that my right sleeve was empty, un.

"What happened to you?" She asked, looking much more sympathetic then wary. She helped me sit up against the wall, un, taking my one, useless arm from it's sling and examining it gingerly, as I started to explain. The fight with the Ichibi-Junchuuriki, the Sand's Kazekage...The battle with the leaf nin that cost me my other arm... Sasori Danna's Death...I did my best to explain Akatsuki, un. The rings, the Bijuu, The partners, and how I was left without one... Thankfully, she seemed to understand.

She inspected my arm all the while, my hand lay limply as she carefully prodded the bones in my wrist to see how they were placed, the mouth on my palm was open, it's tongue lolling out to one side lifelessly.

"It's totally crushed." She said gently. "If it was any higher than the elbow, I'd have a problem. But this, I think I can do something about."

"Really, un?" I ask excitedly. She nodded. Heh... I had forgotten she was a medic nin until she had started examining my arm, un. I should really pay more attention to these things.

Gin asked me to lie back, and carefully positioned my arm out to the side to assure that is wouldn't heal crookedly. Her hands rested lightly on my painfully shattered forearm, the green light characteristic to medical ninjutsu spilled from between her fingers. I sighed happily as the pain ebbed and vanished, un.

It was getting late, and lying on the floor, the awful pain in my arm suddenly gone, I began to feel sleepy, my visible eye flickering open and shut, un. "It's alright." I heard her say softly. "Go ahead and Sleep, Deidara San. This will probably take a while, and the rest will help."

I just nodded wearily, un. As my eyes closed, I realised how stupid I was being, falling asleep with an armed, potentially crazy, nuke-nin right beside me. It was strange, how I trusted someone so quickly, when this time yesterday, I had hated the very Idea of her. I remember how upset this mission had made me. Recruitment? They could make me do it, but I didn't have to like it, un. Because whoever I picked _Wouldn't _beSasori Danna, and never could be.

It was only when I saw her plunk into that seat in the restaurant, tired, scared and alone, that I wasn't angry anymore. It was like, she became a real person in my mind, un, and not just some faceless enemy trying to replace my partner, and friend.

She had no reason to do me any harm, un. But if working with people like Kisame has taught me anything, it's that some people don't need a reason. Somehow I managed to look Gin right in the eyes for a moment, before mine slid shut. I didn't see anything threatening in them, un.

"Gin San?" I said drowsily, just before nodding off. "Does this mean you agree?"

"Yes, Deidara San." She replied after a moment's hesitation. And then, there was only sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I hope you're enjoying the fic! Please review, and thank you for reading it! n.n


	4. No turning back

Wow ) Chapter four! Ok XD Thank you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed this! ok... um... So yeah XD I'm sorry if I switch points of view to much...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

I blinked, light streaming through the curtains, brightening the room. I'm at home, in my room. I thought happily. I'll get up, eat breakfast, then I can go meet Daisuke kun, Kichiro kun, and Hachiro Sensei- No you can't. I realised, as I began to awake fully. You're not in the village anymore. Daisuke Kun hates you. Kichiro Kun and Hachiro Sensei are dead.

You killed them yourself.

After a moment of disorientation, I propped myself up on my one elbow, scanning the room and remembered where I was. I could recall fixing Deidara San's arm, as I had promised, then moving him from the floor to the bed. Sleep would help with the recovery, and the floor didn't seem to comfortable, which explained why I was on the couch. What wasn't explained... Where had Deidara gone?

I sighed, getting up, and stretching briefly. Great. So he had gotten me to fix his arm then ditched me, I suppose. I was relieved to see my weapon, A KusariKama, exactly where I had left it. I picked it up, yawning, and made my way to the door, then stopped. There was a piece of paper stuck to the back of the door clumsily with a shuriken, a note scribbled on it quickly.

_Gin San,_

_Gone to get supplies. Back soon. _

_PS: Thank you sooo much, un!_

The un at the end really made me smile. So did the little birds doodled in the corners. I had certainly been found by a strange person.

It wasn't long after that the blond came strolling through the doorway, grinning in a way I had never thought an S-ranked nuke-nin could, carrying a bit of food and other supplies with difficulty.

There was a bag slipping out from under his one arm, which I caught before it fell. There wasn't all that much there, some food, blankets, water... perhaps enough for a two day trip for two people. He had said that their hideout was in the river country, which was about two days away.

"Gin San?" He said, smile never subsiding, he glanced down at his arm. "Thanks, un."

"Don't mention it, Deidara San." I was slightly thrown off by the sincerity in Deidara's voice. It seemed out of place, two nuke nin- traitors, murderers- exchanging kind words.

"You must be starving, un." He said quickly, sitting cross-legged on the floor near the bed, I did the same. "Let's go get some Ramen! But first...I've told you about me, what about you, un? I heard what happened from one of the villagers, but..." I felt my gaze shift to the floor, as a certain heavy feeling constricted my chest and stomach, a dull wave of nausea passing over me. Fear. Stress. Guilt. "If you don't want to talk about it-" He added anxiously, but I shook my head.

"No... It's fine... It might help..."

* * *

"_Me first, Me first!"_

_The dark haired Jonin sighed, allowing the brown haired boy waving his arm frantically to introduce himself to our new team first. "My name is Meikai Daisuke! I like funny movies, and I really don't like broccoli."_

_Hachiro sensei nodded, mildly interested, the corners of his mouth upturned slightly. "And you?" He asked the other boy, who shrugged, though not unhappily. _

"_Ingamono, Kichiro, um...Well I can't really think of anything right now, so... I like soccer, I guess, and I hate... broccoli? I dunno. _" _Daisuke muttered something about copying, and Sensei's eyes turned to me. _

"_And number three is...?" _

"_Baikan, Gin." I should have noticed it then, the way his eyes narrowed slightly, as his gazed drifted to the weapon at my belt. _

"_What is** that**?" _

"_A KusariKama, Sir._"

"_Where did you get it?_"

"_Home, It used to be my father's._"

"_And your mother lets you practice with this?"_

"_Mhmm"_ _I replied happily, not having noticed Sensei's glare. On training missions, and practising,_ _I would often catch him scowling at me in the same way. I thought nothing of it. _

_There was no smile on his face when he congratulated me after passing my chunin examination, or my promotion to Jonin. I never noticed. _

_Worse, now that I think of it, was that Kichiro San would give me the same look, from which, I took no warning. _

_It was little more than a day ago that I learned what that glare had meant. _

_I had just returned from a particularly difficult mission, finding myself in need of some time to relax. Training with my weapon always relaxed me for some reason. Allowing my mind to empty as my body went through the motions mechanically, worn into my memory by repetition. _

_That's when I heard it. The soft thud of many feet landing on the damp grass behind me. It was raining that night. It's always raining this time of year. _

"_Gin San," Says a familiar no-nonsense voice. I turn, smiling, but the look on My sensei's face makes me stop. Sensei... Kichiro... six other Jonin I know from around the village. All have the same cold look in their eye. It sent a shiver down my spine for a reason I couldn't recognize. I was surrounded. _

"_Sensei? What's going on...?" I began warily. _

"_Gin San... You've been acting strange lately. We've all noticed it." Kichiro answered. I wasn't sure where Daisuke was. "It's began to worry people. On missions... In fights... you're not yourself."_

"_Kichiro Kun, what are you talking about?" I tried, smiling desperately. This was some elaborate joke, it had to be. _

"_There's something wrong with you." Hachiro Sensei answered. "You're a hazard. A risk. We can't have you endangering your teammates anymore."_

_I vaguely knew what he was talking about. I could get strange on missions sometimes. I couldn't really help it. But... the thought of hurting a teammate... "Hachiro Sensei.. Kichiro kun... I don't understand..."_

_A thrown kunai brought me to me senses, or from them. I stared at the ground as realisation set in. Kill me. They were trying to kill me. My grip on my kama's handle tightened, and I felt my shoulders shaking heavily. It took me a moment to realise why._

_I was laughing. _

_It was like someone had flicked a switch in my mind. I wasn't in control anymore. I felt a smile pull at my mouth, out of place laughter still echoing in the air."So that's how it is."_

_The next few minutes I still can't remember as anything but a blur, but when a distant voice I recognized as Daisuke's brought me back, All eight, Sensei, Kichiro, the others... Dead. A KusariKama wound is distinctive. There was no doubt as to their killer. _

"_Gin Chan!" Daisuke called desperately, reaching me. He just stopped, and stared for a long moment as he saw the result of the battle. "Gin..." He gaped, voice shaking. "Gin I had heard what they were planning... I came to try and stop it...but... oh god..." His eyes narrowed. "Gin...how could you...?" My eyes drifted to the ground. I was covered in blood, but that should have come as no surprise. _

"_Daisuke, I..."_

"_Leave."_

_I blinked at him for a moment. "What?"_

"_Get out of here." He turned, back to me, voice harsher than I had ever heard it. "Look, I don't blame you for fighting back. But that doesn't change what you've done. They'll be after you. Run. And don't ever come back." _

"_Daisuke-" _

"_Just GO, damn it!"_

_Without another word, I darted off towards the exit to the village as fast as my legs would carry me. Two other shinobi tried to stop me on my way out. A panicked slash or swat with the weight on my Kusarikama dispatched of them. _

_I reached the road out of Amegakure, forest rising up on each side. Running, and running until I could run no more, I staggered into the woods, and curled up under a large tree, sheltered from the rain, as the night's events truly sank in. I was alone. Completely and totally alone. I remember staring up at the gray rainy sky helplessly wondering what I could possibly do. I didn't cry. Just lay awake, trembling with shock and cold._

_Eventually, the Shinobi in me won out over the frightened seventeen year old girl, and I got to my feet, fear replaced with grim resolve. There was only so long I could stay here without being found. There was a little town a small ways away I could reach long before daybreak. That would be a start. _

_I started down the dirt path at a slower rate, watching as the now heavy-rainfall washed away the blood. I spared one fleeting glance over my shoulder in my old home's direction. There was no turning back now.

* * *

_

I'm not sure exactly when I had begun crying, but by the end of my explanation, tears streamed quietly down my face, much to Deidara's confusion. "Gin San? Are you ok, un?" I just nodded, sniffling slightly, realising how stupid and un-shinobi ish this seemed.He grinned, pulling me to my feet by my hand. "Come on, un! Let's go get that Ramen. You'll feel better after some food, un!"

* * *

Ok... Again, I really hope Gin's not mary sueish at all, and that Dei's not too OOC So yeah XD Thank you so much for reading this, and please review


	5. Change of Plans

Hi! XD Almost done XDD Two more chapters, maybe... I'm sorry if it's not very good, or if anyone's too OOC. But please review! Oh, and there are alot of refferences made to my friend Rin's OC, Tsume Ryuu. So all credit for her awesome character goes to her ) Oh XD And I'm sorry if the letter thing doesn't make any sense and is randomly in another point of view XDD That scene just popped into my head, XDD I have nothig against Kisame, he's cool - XDD The thing about the first wearer of the Byakko ring was like, totally made up XDD I have no idea who Deidara was partnered with before Sasori, if anyone.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Tsume Ryuu belongs to Rin-San

And thank you **soo** much to anyone reading this!

* * *

I looked down the noodle bar counter, watching Gin just stare at a partially eaten bowl of Miso Ramen, troubled. I had hoped this would cheer her up, but no luck. She had stopped crying, un, but she hadn't said a word since I had dragged her to this restaurant, and she had hardly touched her food yet.

I honestly didn't known what I was supposed to do, I wasn't used to dealing with kunoichis, un. Well, normal ones, anyway. Ryuu Sama, our only official female member, was far from normal.

I took another mouthful of my own meal, the man behind the counter moving over to us.

"Are you two ladies done?"

I froze angrily, a ramen noodle hanging out of my mouth. Had he just called me a...? I stopped mid thought as a sound met my ears, un. I turned my head quickly, towards the kunoichi slumped over the counter next to her ramen. Laughing.

"I'm sorry, Deidara San," She managed between giggles. "But... the look on your face just then!" She made a face, then pointed to the noodle still hanging from my mouth. I felt a small chuckle escape my throat, that grew until I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. I'm not sure why it was so funny. I guess it was because she was there, these things are funnier with company, un.

And I was happy to make her smile, and laugh. To have cheered my partner up. There were very few Akatsukis I could laugh like this with, un. Pretty much just Kisame. Perhaps Hidan. But Itachi, Zetsu or Ryuu? Never. Augh, I remember Orochimaru. He laughed a lot, but damn was it ever creepy when he did.

I felt a bizarre, almost painful twinge of something, and leaned over my ramen bowl, choking, hand over my face. "Deidara San!" She exclaimed, no longer laughing. "Are you alright?"

"The ramen noodle just came out my nose, un." I groaned, before resuming my laughing fit, which she joined, once she was sure I was alright.

I looked over at her, watching as she smiled, and laughed happily, promising myself something then. She was my partner, un, new to Akatsuki. Therefore, unaware of my reputation.

With some of the organization, I've been labelled a Jynx, un. My first partner, the wearer of the Byakko ring, was killed about a year before Orochimaru left. I was on my own until then, the replacement, Ryuu, wanting to work alone. Then I was placed with Sasori Danna... and He died as well.

I've lost two partners already, un. I wouldn't let anything happen to number three. Not to Gin. Not this time.

We finished our meals, and headed back to the Inn, un. I had a letter to write back to headquarters, since I knew I wouldn't be able to find Zetsu. Gin watched with obvious fascination as I formed a clay bird in my palm, and it flew away with the letter.

* * *

Somewhere in the river country, a few hours later, the large shark like man opened the door to his room annoyed, as something had been taping on it incessantly. Looking down, he spotted one of his comrade's clay birds a letter clenched in it's beak. Kisame frowned. 

_Dear Fishface, _It started. _Good news! I've found somebody, un!_ _Her name is Baikan, Gin _Yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah... He skimmed over the letter quickly, doubling back to check that Deidara had indeed read **_SHE._** Hmmm... So he was supposed to pass this letter on to Senpai. The bird in one hand, letter in the other, he stared at the last line on the note, that he hadn't noticed.

_PS: This letter will self destruct, un._

It took a moment for the meaning of this to fully sink in."Deidara, you son of a-" was all he had time to say before the bird in his hand detonated, and a singed Kisame stomped down the hallway to their leader's quarters, picturing exactly what he would do to the blond when he returned.

* * *

We left the next morning, talking about nothing and everything as we made our way to the river country. But something was worrying me, un... one last thing I had to do... But It could wait. 

We had set up a little camp off the road for the night when I heard a voice from the trees. "Gin San, stay here for a minute, un. I have to go talk to somebody..." Gin, who was sitting by the campfire trying to keep warm nodded uncertainly.

"Alright Deidara San."

I looked back over my shoulder, insuring that Gin was out of earshot. "Zetsu Sama? What is it, un?"

The other Akatsuki emerged from a large nearby tree. "Message from Senpai." One half started. "_You Deidara, will work alone. The kunoichi will be partnered with Ryuu Sama._"

"Wait-wha?" I blurted, glancing quickly back at Gin, who was still sitting by the fireside patiently. Ryuu Sama? She _was _the only other female, but she would _never_ accept a partner...

Something clicked and it suddenly made sense, un. I knew why Senpai had done this, and there was no use arguing.

"Have you tested her yet?"

"Well, er... no, un..."

"_Do that."_ Zetsu finished, before sinking back into the tree.

I sighed, shuffling back to the campsite, un. It would be hard to explain where this piece of information had come from, but somehow, I got the feeling that Gin was weirded-out enough already, without being introduced to Zetsu. That could wait, un.

"Gin San?" I said awkwardly, sitting opposite her. "I just spoke with one of the others, un.. There been a change in plan..."

She edged away slightly, giving me a look mirroring the kind she had given me when I had first met her. "What kind of change?"

I sighed. "You're someone else's partner now, un."

I was surprised to see disappointment flash across her face. "Oh..." She said softly. "Well... Who then?"

"Her name is Tsume Ryuu, un. The only other female in the organization. That's why." I lied. There was more too it then that, un. But I couldn't exactly warn her. "We're very close, un, her and I," I continued, trying to sound encouraging. "She's like a sister to me. You two will get along fine, I'm sure." Again, a complete lie. It would take a miracle for Ryuu Sama to accept this, let alone like it.

The first part was true, though, we _were_ close, un. I remember when Itachi brought her to Akatsuki on Senpai's request four years ago. I had gotten to know her really well since then... and She would not like this one bit. She's a decent person, don't get me wrong, un! But she's very...independent. She likes being alone, and winning Ryuu Sama's trust takes forever. Believe me, I'm one of the few people she does like, un.

I grabbed the blankets from our supplies, and lay down, tossing the other one to her. "You'd better get some rest, un. Tomorrow's a big day." I sighed as I rested my head on my arm, and shut my eyes.

* * *

Yeah... So there's that chapter XD I'm sorry if it was awful. DX Thank you for reading the fic so far and please review! 


	6. Meeting Standards

XDD Second to last chapter. Auuugh, I am so bad at writing fight scenes XDD me and Rin (who now has an account! "General Rins" check it out, she's a really good writer!) were discussing how there probably would be some sort of test, which is where this chapter came from. I really have no idea if it actually works like that XDD so yeah, Rin's OC Ryuu is mentioned some more XDD There'll be alot more about her in the next (and final!) chapter XDD I may write another story that actually goes into the RP time, though XDD So yeah. That you so much to anybody reading this!

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Tsume Ryuu: Rin (General Rins)

* * *

This time, Gin was awake before me, un, making some of the food we had over the fire. "Good morning, Deidara San!" She said cheerfully. It made me feel like a jerk, seeing her so happy. But it had to be done...

We finished eating, packed up and continued on our way. It was a beautiful day, un, and Gin was smiling warmly, and chatting with me all the while about nothing and everything. I wished she hadn't un, I felt bad ruining her good mood.

It was about four hours away from out destination, my hand munching on some clay uneasily that I did what I was obligated to do. Slowing down, I let her get a bit ahead of me, un, crept up behind her, and kicked her in the back.

I'm not much at Taijutsu, un, or any close range combat for that matter. It was just to get her attention, un. Not having been expecting anything, she stumbled forward, catching herself as I had hoped she'd be able to, and spinning to face me. "Deidara San?" She asked slowly and cautiously. "What... what was that about?"

I didn't have to answer, un. Gin, of all people, would know when she was being attacked.

I simply lobbed the clay spider I had been forming at her, watching with fake nonchalance as it attached itself to her leg. "Defend yourself, un." I warned her, trying to sound serious, as I formed a clay bird.

Before I go on, perhaps I should explain. Akatsuki initiation, un. You have to defeat an existing member in a fight. We can't let just _**anybody**_ join, un. We have a standard, you know? Heh... Usually though, the other person knows what's going on. Somehow, I got the feeling that Gin would hold back if she knew. Or think I was, which would be just as bad. No one would ever give her any respect if they thought I had gone easy on her. It makes me giggle thinking about when I sent flying Kisame into a wall, un. The look on his face! Exploding birds. No one ever expects it.

Then there was watching Ryuu take down Kukazu. There are only two words to describe that fight. Holy crap, un.

For anyone who's never seen Ryuu fight, which I assume is most, if not all of you... Scary, un. Really, really scary.

Well anyways, from my clay bird in the air, I saw she was able to kick off the spider before it detonated. I was relieved, un... It would probably have taken off her leg.

She dodged the next few I threw at her, but the fourth was just a bit too close, and I lost sight of her in the explosion and dust. I had expected to see her dart out of the rubble, ready for another attack. She didn't.

Panic took hold for a moment, un. Had I killed her? That shouldn't matter, that was the point of this, after all. To make sure she was strong enough. But still... Damn. I really should have done this before I got to know to her at all, un.

I barley felt the bird shift, or the light thud of someone landing behind me, or even the rattling of a chain. But in a moment, I felt a hand clasp tightly around my wrist, and cold metal pressed to my throat. That's one of the down sides of being at S-ranked level, un. You rarely expect people to be able to keep up with you. So when they do, it's a surprise.

Heh. This was the second of many times that she would surprise me.

"Wait!" I gasped, feeling the blade bite into my neck, drawing blood. She paused. "Good job, un!"

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was hard, un. Serious.

I explained what I was doing briefly, and she withdrew her weapon. When I turned to look at her, rubbing my throat sorely, she was still standing defensively, un, shoulders tensed, weapon at the ready, eyes narrowed. I could understand her being angry or hurt.

I took the bird down, and continued walking. She followed after me after a moment's hesitation, staying a fair distance behind, eyeing me suspiciously. That gap grew smaller as we walked, until she was right behind me, un. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see that she had relaxed, weapon put away, shoulders slackened. Her clothes and hair were dusty and singed from the explosions, and she was bleeding where pieces of debris had hit her. So it had been a challenge for her, un.

Thinking that she was ready to talk to me, un, I explained in full why I had attacked her. She gave me a strange look when I finished, but didn't seem upset anymore, un. "Your throat..." She started, after a while, placing one hand over the shallow gash she had caused only a short while earlier.

I felt the same cool chakra flow from her hand, healing the wound. Heh... Most people would have thought twice about letting a girl who had just tried to kill you anywhere near their throat, un. She removed her hand, only to be relaced by my own as I rubbed the now repaired skin gingerly.

She began to continue walking, but I stopped her, indicating that she take a seat at the side of the road. I sat next to her. There was one last thing I had to do to make this official.

"Gin San... Please remove your Hitai Ate, un."

She did as I'd asked, as I pulled out a kunai. I was surprised when I looked back, to see her staring at it intently. I handed her the kunai. "Scratch a line through the rain symbol, un." I instructed, brushing my hair back and pointing to my own forehead-protector.

She took a deep breath, and began to run the kunai over the metal surface forcefully, but stopped, the blade a millimetre away. She sighed, eyes still locked on the cloth and metal. "I'm... I'm sorry, I just..."

I watched for a moment, smiling, before moving closer, and placing my had over her's. "Here, un. I'll help you." This time, with a little help from me, she left a deep scratch in the metal, through the symbol she had once been faithful to.

After a moment, she tied it back on, and we continued on our way.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! XD next chapter should be the last one. bye! and please review 


	7. Ryuu

Last chapter! XD This actually starts from the very first post in the RP XDDD I might continue this like, in another story XDD Yeah, so there's ALOT about Rin's OC Ryuu in this one. ALOT XDDD note the name XDD anyways, thank you so much to anyone who's read this, and reviews! Seriously, you've made me so happy with all the nice comments!

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Tsume Ryuu: Rin!

* * *

Gin followed close behind me, not knowing her way through the dim candle lit corridors of the new Akatsuki hideout we had moved to after the first was destroyed. "Deidara San? Are you sure about this?" She had been acting nervous since we got here, un. I smiled, and turned to look at her.

"I'm sure, un."

I saw her nod, trying to seem certain. We neared the entrance to the main room, and I could hear voices echoing down the hallway from inside.

"I have my reasons for not giving Zetsu a partner, but the only reason you're alone is that we were lacking members." That was Senpai's voice.

I recognized the female that answered as Ryuu. "Excuse me again, Senpai, but **_were?_**"

Senpai continued. "Deidara says he's found someone to fill the spot left by Sasori's death. According to him, the replacement is indeed female, why I am assigning her to you, and not to Deidara." I wish that was the only reason, un.

"I'm sorry, Senpai, but what kind of reason is that?" Uh-oh. Ryuu didn't ever talk back to Senpai. She was **_not _**taking this well, un. Now seemed like as good a time as any to interrupt.

"Hi, Ryuu Sama! Senpai!" I said loudly, trying to sound as cheerful as I possibly could. Gin followed me as I strode into the room, watched by a shadowy figure and a small Kunoichi my age, un. Ryuu Sama.

Ryuu was incredibly small, un. About five feet, and weighing much less then someone her age should. Her snowy white bangs fell over the red cloth blindfold she kept over her eyes at all times. Tsume Ryuu, the S-ranked criminal, possibly the most dangerous person to ever come out of Kumogakure, and irreplaceable member of Akatsuki- had been blind her entire life.

"Deidara Sama? Is that you?" She asked, looking right at me.

"Yeah, Hi, Ryuu Sama!" I waved enthusiastically, knowing that she could hear my sleeve flapping. I turned as Senpai called me.

"Show Ryuu her new partner. You know who I mean."

"Of course, Senpai," I answered as he left the room. "Ryuu Sama, this is Baikan Gin. She used to be from Amegakure, un. And Gin, this is Tsume Ryuu. Your partner, un. Oh! And before I forget..." I searched through my coat for a moment, pulling out the item that had been troubling me so much a few days earlier. "Left thumb." I instructed her, dropping Sasori Danna's ring into her hand.

"Deidara Sama." Ryuu's serious voice pronounced sharply. "I know you are just following orders. But I **cannot **accept this."

"Why not, un?" I tried, knowing that it would do no good. "She's definitely strong, un. And it gets lonely without a partner..."

"I don't **_care_** how strong she is. I can take care of myself. You should know that, Deidara Sama."

I knew I would never win. There **_was _**no changing Ryuu's mind. "These are Senpai's orders."

"Fine." She snapped. "So tell me. What do you look like." Her sightless gaze was still on me, though it was directed at Gin. Being blind, Ryuu needed descriptions of people's appearances. Gin looked surprised, but answered after a moment's thought.

"Well, umm... I guess I'm about a half a foot taller than you...er...my hair goes a bit past my shoulders..."

"And you have a pointy nose, un." I teased, trying to get her to relax a little.

"No I don't." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is, un!" I answered happily.

"And... I have a pointy nose." She admitted, smiling finally.

Ryuu, who was unamused, if not disgusted, by that display sighed, before turning on her heel and starting for the exit. Gin looked back at me, unsure of what to do. "Go on, un."I said, motioning towards Ryuu and smiling encouragingly.

She nodded, before taking off at a run after Ryuu, who was disappearing into the darkened hallway. She turned, giving me a fleeting wave goodbye as she ran, before she too was out of sight.

I felt... Sad all of a sudden, un. I was alone again. And Ryuu... She would never accept Gin as her partner. Her equal. She would see Gin like a tag-along, a worthless, cheap substitute for Sasori Danna. She would never know how useful Gin would be to her.

Ryuu's strength was derived from the Tsume clan's Kekkai Genkai. From three marks on Ryuu's back, she was able to summon three dragons of varying strength, or combine all three to form one dragon, with three times the strength of any one of them. This made her incredibly dangerous, un, but it came at a terrible price. The real danger in the techniques was to Ryuu herself. Her bloodline limit was self-sacrificing.

Summoning any one of the dragons, let alone all three caused massive internal damage to Ryuu. It had only taken one to beat Kukazu, but in exchange for the power the dragon gave her, she had almost bled to death, un, and had been unable to fight for a long time.

Of course, when Senpai heard of her family's ability, he had been interested in bringing some of that blood into the organization after my first partner had been killed.

Ryuu had been half dead when Itachi brought her back to Akatsuki. A while before Itachi had found her, she had passed out, and her bloodline limit had gone out of control, un. The death count had been in the seventies, un.

Ryuu hated herself for that. She had started drinking a while after joining Akatsuki, and we all knew why. Ryuu wanted to die more than anything, un. But death was her greatest fear. She hopes that she would eventually pass out, and never wake up. Semi-intentional suicide.

Unfortunatly, if Ryuu gets drunk enough, her bloodline limit can go ballistic. So it scares us to no end when she gets plastered, un.

Ryuu is unable to fight without risking death. And Gin is a medic. Like it or not, Gin is more then useful to Ryuu, un. Necessary. But Ryuu would never see it that way. Gin would be a nuisance. A burden.

Wether intentional or not, I got the feeling that Ryuu would make Gin's life miserable. It's hard to make Ryuu any more miserable than she usually is, un. I can picture Ryuu walking down the hallway, a more pronounced frown than usual on her face, pale enough to rival Orochimaru. With her white hair and complexion, it's almost like someone forgot to color her in, un.

I could picture Gin, a full head taller, blue grey hair falling in her face, trying to make conversation with her new partner, being shot down at every comment.

I felt like I was abandoning her, un. I loved Ryuu like a sister, really I do... But for the last while, I couldn't help but see Gin as **my** partner, un. And I knew. She would be unhappy, and because it was Senpai's orders, I couldn't do anything, un.

All I could do was watch, un, and hope for the best.

* * *

Yep XDD it's done n.n Thank you so much for reading this, and please review n.n 


End file.
